mybbbrantsfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother 17
Big Brother 17 is the seventeenth season of Big Brother. The seventeenth season of Big Brother had sixteen houseguests from all different personalities, but included returning players Ariana Grande, Michele Fitzgerald, Nicki Minaj, Sandra Diaz-Twine. In the end, Ariana Grande ultimately won the the $500,000 cash prize, with Cupcake the Turtle being declared the runner-up. Nicki Minaj won $25,000 in America's Favorite Houseguest award. Houseguests Voting History Game History Week 1 Kicking off the seventeenth season, four returning players, (Ariana Grande from Big Brother 12 and Big Brother 15, Michele Fitzgerald from Big Brother 4 and Big Brother All-Stars, Nicki Minaj from Big Brother 5 and Big Brother All-Stars, and Sandra Diaz-Twine from Big Brother 16) were met by twelve newbies. At the HOH competition, Cupcakke was victorious and also guaranteed safety for Ika. At the nomination ceremony Cupcakke decided to nominate SpongeBob and Ruby Lipstick for eviction due to being the least close to either nominee. Ariana was victorious and won the Power of Veto. SpongeBob pleaded to Ariana for safety in exchange for protection next week, while Ruby Lipstick just isolated herself. Ariana decided to veto SpongeBob, with Cupcakke naming Fat Tiger as the replacement. After the veto ceremony, Miss Pussy has an emotional breakdown, saying she misses home, but is later comforted by Ika. Aaryn and Fat Tiger create the first alliance of the season to get Ruby Lipstick out of the house due to causing annoying behavior. They get Ariana and Cupcake on board, but Ruby Lipstick uses her social skills to her advantage and convinces the house that Fat Tiger is dangerous and worries he and Aaryn would become a power couple. At the eviction, Fat Tiger was evicted 10-3, blindsiding Aaryn, Ariana, and Cupcake. Later, it was announced Michele was given immunity until jury. Week 2 Following Fat Tiger's eviction, Lisa rose victorious and won HOH. Before the nomination ceremony, Tiffany has an argument with Miss Pussy, putting the house on edge. Lisa decided to nominate them both at the nomination ceremony to remove unneeded drama inside of the house. At the veto competition, Miss Pussy pulled out the win, and later removed herself from the block. Lisa named Ruby Lipstick as the replacement, hoping the house would keep her once again. Ruby Lipstick and Raini later won a dinner date, creating a strong bond between the two. Afterwards, Tiffany tries to make herself endearing to the house so that she could stay, and creates a bond with Ika. Ruby Lipstick and Tiffany later talk to each other saying how it sucks being on the block together and that whoever stays needs to win. Aaryn talks to Squirrels about Fat Tiger's eviction, saying how much she misses him. The first alliance is created between Ariana, Cupcake, Cupcakke, Raini, Sandra, and Squirrels - named the Sexagon. Raini discussed with the alliance that Tiffany is more of a threat than Ruby Lipstick, saying she can control Ruby Lipstick easier. Cupcake did not agree with this, saying how Ruby Lipstick is going to float right to the end. Ruby Lipstick walks in on the group discussing their vote, and gets into an explosive argument with Cupcake, questioning the alliance's decision hours before eviction. However, Tiffany was evicted 10-2 due to be an overall bigger threat and to try to fill the house with harmony. Tiffany later hugs Ruby Lipstick on the way out, wishing her the best of luck. Week 3 Following Tiffany's eviction, Cupcakke wins her 2nd consecutive HOH. Ruby Lipstick worries she's going to go up for the 3rd time in a row, since Cupcakke nominated her last time. The two have a discussion and Ruby Lipstick tells Cupcakke that Miss Pussy needs to get backdoored this week, even volunteering as a pawn. Cupcakke insists, and nominates Ika and Ruby Lipstick, thinking they'll be strong enough to win the veto to backdoor Miss Pussy. Ika later worries that she's a target for keeping Tiffany, but talks to Cupcakke saying she's only a pawn, relieving her, saying how she trusts Cupcakke for this week. Right before the veto competition, the plan to backdoor Miss Pussy gets accidentally spilled saying how she heard it from Ruby Lipstick. Cupcakke, Ruby Lipstick, and Miss Pussy argue back and forth, with Cupcakke now targeting Ruby Lipstick because she lost her trust. Ruby Lipstick breaks down in the bedroom and encourages herself to win the veto. Ruby Lipstick victoriously pulls out the win, frustrating Cupcakke. Ruby Lipstick emotionally apologizes to Cupcakke, saying that Miss Pussy stills needs to go this week. At the veto ceremony, Ruby Lipstick takes herself off the block with Miss Pussy being named the replacement. Following the ceremony, Lisa has a major meltdown, because the game starts getting to her. SpongeBob decides to entertain the house so that the house can gravitate towards him. Nicki and Sandra then get into a minor fight about the dishes in the house. Days before the eviction, Squirrels leaves the Sexagon and pulls in Raini, Aaryn, Michele, Nicki, and Ruby Lipstick for a new alliance, with Raini now in two different alliances. Ruby Lipstick feels relieved someone wanted to talk to her, and says that Miss Pussy needs to go but Squirrels says how Ika is dangerous, with Michele agreeing. Behind the scenes, Ika campaigns to stay to everyone in the house. In the end, Miss Pussy is evicted from the house in a 9-2 vote. Week 4 Week 5 Round 1 Round 2 Week 6 Week 7 Week 8 Round 1 Round 2 Week 9 Week 10 Round 1 Round 2 Finale The Jury